Not My Soul
by UWontKnoXD
Summary: {Post-third year} {Darkish!Harry} Harry is bitten by Remus Lupin. In a desperate attempt to save him from Lycanthropy, Albus amputates Harry's arm. However, it doesn't work. What's even worse is that the Lycanthropy is interacting with Voldemort's soul within him in strange ways. Harry decides to have it his way. The wolf within him can have control of his body, but not his soul.


A/N: Just a new story I'm trying out, since I'm bored and don't feel like writing my main story right now. Enjoy!

I don't own HP. JKR might, though. Go ask her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**June 6th, 1994**

* * *

The half-moon shown brightly across green hills. This moon was, in fact, a full moon, but because it was early in the night, it was only just peeping above the hills across Black Lake. Said half of the moon interrupted the otherwise cool and silky black night sky, accompanying the beautiful white dots littered across it. Directly below the beaming white circle was a massive willow tree, swaying in the air, as if it had a mind of its own. The scary thing was there wasn't a breath of wind that night.

Suddenly, a small, man-sized hole at the very base of the willow was filled with something. A man with a thick locks of messy black hair crawled his way out, dressed in a grey full-body outfit with blue stripes across, with an ID number on its back. When he'd crawled out, he knelt and reached back in, pulling out a redheaded boy how was holding his leg in a stiff manner.

Once the injured boy had made his way out, a boy of the same age (and similarly messy black hair) crawled out, glasses flashing against the white light of the moon. Said boy reached back into the hole as the man stood and looked up against the treeline. A large tower peaked over the trees, hundreds of windows glowing orange in the darkness. He breathed in deeply, recalling fond memories of living there.

The boy (having pulled out a brown-haired girl), went up and stood next to him. Without glancing down, the man murmured, "Beautiful, isn't it, Harry?"

The boy nodded. After around a minute, Harry said quietly, "Sirius, if we get your name cleared, can I come and live with you?"

Sirius Black blinked in surprised, glancing down at his godson. "But – we've only just met – and I'm still a little crazy."

Harry grinned, but it was quickly wiped from his face when he said, "I'd rather live with a crazy relative than a bunch of cruddy ones."

Sirius began to respond when he was interrupted by a girl's shriek. Whipping around, the two saw a small, dirty man with large teeth whimpering and grabbing the brown-haired girl's foot.

"Clever girl, clever girl – you wouldn't leave me to the dementors, would you? So clever – such a nice lady -"

The man standing behind him snarled wolfishly and kicked the small man into the dust, still holding his wand to the back of his head. "Quiet, Pettigrew. Your fate has been sealed."

Pettigrew whimpered louder on his side. "Good Remus, smart Remus – you wouldn't -"

"Shut up!" Sirius hissed from Harry's side, stalking towards Pettigrew. "You deserve worse than the Kiss! Your foul mouth was the cause of James' and Lily's deaths!"

The man whimpered even louder and began rolling around pitifully. Remus kept his wand at his head.

"Let's get him up to the castle, he's got a lot explaining to do to the Minister and Albus." Remus said, grabbing Pettigrew and pulling him to his feet.

As the group began to make their way towards the trees in the direction of the castle, the moon finally rose to its full glory above the hills and through the clouds. With a strangled gasp, Remus froze, dropping his wand.

Immediately, Sirius whipped around to stare at the moon. "Shit! You didn't take the potion tonight!"

Sirius instinctively leapt forward and wrapped Remus in a hug, pulling tight. "Come on, Moony, you know who you are, you're not the wolf! Don't let it overtake you!"

Sirius continued to say things along those lines as Pettigrew stumbled back, glancing around, ready for an escape, already beginning to grow fur and shrinking. However, Harry was faster. The boy ran forward and grabbed his professor's wand and yelled, "_Petrificus totalus_!", jabbing it at the transforming Animagus. The now half-rat froze as if iced, and fell to the ground like a plank of wood.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist. Professor Snape was standing there, glaring at him, clad in his black robes. "There you are, Potter. I -"

Suddenly, the Professor froze as he heard a blood-chilling howl. Whipping around, the Potions Master found Sirius, barely restraining a now fully-turned werewolf in a bear hug. Snape immediately backed the children away, but without a wand, he was defenseless. Sirius, morphing into dog form, proceeded to bat at the werewolf, but what was Remus threw him almost 10 meters away with one hand. Harry ducked under a black-clad arm and pointed it at the creature, who towered several feet above Snape.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" Harry cried. The spell bounced clean off the creature's gray skin, soaring off into the forest. The werewolf drew closer, sniffing and snarling. Harry grew desperate. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Incendio!_"

The first two spells again bounced off, causing the wolf only to hesitate. The third one, however, conjured a fireball around the size of a football. The werewolf shrieked batted it away. The fireball hurled towards the willow, but the creature was not fully protected from burns. It held its hand after a howl of agony, and when it turned back to Harry, it had rage in its eyes.

Harry backed up slowly, keeping himself in front of his friends, still casting spells. "_Stupefy! Reducto! BOMBARDA!_"

Again, the first two spells had no effect; however, the last one blasted the werewolf and Harry backwards, Harry and his friends stumbling backwards down a small knoll. At the bottom, Harry sat up groaning, but was on his feet as soon as he saw the werewolf peak over the curve. With a snarl, it hurled itself downwards at Harry. With a final attempt, the creature thrust forward, and its jaw snapped down on Harry's right elbow, its teeth digging halfway up his bicep and halfway down his wrist.

Through the pain, Harry vaguely found himself dropping his wand into his left hand, jabbing it against the werewolf's throat, and saying, "_Stupefy._"

The last thing Harry remembered before blacking out was that the werewolf was blasted sideways, its jaws still locked deep into Harry's arm, the werewolf smashing its head against a tree. But through the pain, Harry felt as though his arm was as light as a feather.

**-ooOoOoOoo-**

Three days later, Harry woke up with a pounding headache and stabbing pain and strange lightness in his arm. Opening his eyes slowly, he found his two best friend sitting in chairs around him, along with Remus and (surprisingly) Snape. He was once again in a large white hall that smelled of potions and lavender.

Harry groaned quietly, and immediately the four people around him snapped from their stupors. Harry lifted his head up slightly, using his left arm to hoist himself up, not daring to even look at his right. "Hey guys." He said hoarsely.

Hermione immediately burst into tears and hugged him furiously, while Ron just smiled sheepishly. Remus looked extremely depressed, while Snape looked resigned and somewhat relieved.

"Yup – hello to you, 'Mione." Harry, hugging her with one arm. Harry hoisted himself up further, leaning his head back against the cool metal frame of the Hospital Wing bed. He glanced at Snape, how was regarding him with calculating eyes.

"Potter, I'm only here to thank you and apologize." Snape said quietly. "After Lupin accepted to speak under the influence of veritaserum, I know that what you all said was true. I'm sorry."

Harry blinked, but recovered quickly. "Er - that's – I forgive you."

Snape nodded. "But I'd also like to say thank you for saving my and the other children's lives. In payment, I'll be brewing your limb-growing potion, and I'll try to be a bit more just in Potions class. If I remember correctly, your mother was brilliant at Potion,s and I hope that if you excel, you'll seem more like Lily."

Harry nodded, and said simply, "Thank you."

After a moment of silence, Remus gave a groan, and tears leaked down his face. "I'm so sorry Harry – so sorry -"

Harry sighed. "Listen, Professor. I think I can forgive you, in time. But not right now. The question I would like to ask you is if I'm a werewolf or not." His tone was almost business like, and it broke Remus's heart.

Remus sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. "We don't know yet. We'll have to wait until you grow it back."

Harry's blood turned cold. The lightness in his arm, the limb-brewing potion – Harry's mind began to put together pieces. Finally gathering the courage to glance down, Harry turned and threw up over the bed.

For there was no arm any farther down than his bicep.


End file.
